kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera Rex
Chimera The '''Chimaera (alternately called Kimera, Chimera, etc.) is a mixed beast from Greek lore whose body typically consists of various bits of a lion, a goat, and a serpent. It is known to breathe fire while the snake portion is venomous. The Greek hero Bellerophon was known to have fought and defeated the singular Chimaera of ancient Greek lore. Bellerophon defeated the Chimaera by placing a lump of lead on his spear and holding it in front of its mouth. The fire-breathing monster melted the lead with its breath and the molten lead flowed down its throat and eventually killed it. Chimaera is also the term used to refer to any other creature or being with both physical and mental characteristics or traits from various other creatures. The Chimaera Rex (She goat king) was, according to Greek mythology and internet rumors, a monstrous, fabulous first mutant aquatic female beast creature of Lycia, composed of the parts of Tyrannosaurus Rex (From Jurassic world Evolution), a Serpent, and the Pig. Contents http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Chimera# hide#History #Percy Jackson and the Olympians ##The Lightning Thief #Appearance #Abilities #Trivia History http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110225021023/olympians/images/f/fb/DSC02899.jpg Chimera, commanded by his mother, Echidna (Graphic Novel). In ancient myths, the Chimera was killed by Bellerphon on Pegasuswhen Bellerphon jammed a lead ball into its mouth. The ball melted, killing it with lead poison and suffocation. The original Chimera died long ago at the hands of the hero Bellerophon, though lesser Chimera still prowl the labyrinth of Crete. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief Typhon, his father Percy is cornered by a fat lady and her pet Chihuahua at the top of the Gateway Arch. The lady constantly refers to her pet as "sonny" or "son" and it is only when Percy is forced to wait for a second elevator down, and left without the company of Grover Underwoodand Annabeth Chase that he discovers that the fat lady really isEchidna, mother of all monsters. The Chihuahua transforms into his true form, that of the Chimera, and attacks Percy. As Percy tries to defend himself and a few innocent bystanders with Riptide, he is outwitted by the creature and ultimately forced to dive out of the Gateway Arch (via a hole conveniently provided by the Chimera) into the Mississippi after being poisoned by the snake-headed tail. Characteristics Typically, she is portrayed with the body and head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the head of a Pig sticking out of her back, and a serpent for a tail.2 She much Larger and stronger than Males. She does not typically have the power of flight, a weakness which is exploited by Bellerophon on his flying steed, Pegasus. Mythological Origin The Chimaera featured in the story of Bellerophon was one of the offspring of the monster Typhon and his niece, the drakaina Echidna.1 As such, it is the larger female Chimera is sister of Sphinx, Scylla, and Clazmonian Sow, The smaller male Chimera is a brother of Orthrus, Cerberus, the Nemean Lion, the Lernaean Hydra, and many other monsters. Other legends attribute the Nemean Lion to be the offspring of the chimaera Sue rather than her brother. According to Homeric poems, the Chimaera was of divine origin. Sexual Dimorphism Females Chimaera are Robust, larger than her males because is two sexes of the same species exhibit different characteristics beyond the differences in their sexual organs; she is portrayed with the body and head of a male lion, the head of a goat sticking out of her back, and a serpent for a tail, (as the mutant It's protrayed the body and head of a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, the head of a pig out of her next to the two head and a serpent for a tail) The Chimera has been described as females are much more powerful than males, and that may be something related to her name that in ancient Greek means 'young she-goat'. Appearance The Chimera has the head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the body of a Pig, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback Serpents-headed tail which grows out of its shaggy behind. The Chimera secretes deadly venom released through a bite and breathes fire. Females were larger than Males The Chimera, in mythology, is a Greek monster with the body and head of a lion with a snake for a tail and a fire-breathing goat head coming from her back. Others appearances The Chimera appearing in the Dee Dee and the Man, it has the head and body of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, tipped with two massive horns, and the head of a Pig (Smurfette Warthog, next to her head), a back a Night Fury's wingspan bearing approximately 45 feet, coming from the Chimera's spine. a Leviathan's, (From ninjago) tentacle part from having three serpent-like eyes at the tip of one tentacle on Chimera's tail, which is Spinosaurus's aquatic, and allow Chimera's feet to swimming in others abilities and female are larger and stronger than males. Abilities The Chimera has many powers including: *It can breathe fire. *Its snake-headed tail has venomous fangs and excretes a venom that is acidic. *It has human intelligence. *It is immensely strong. Trivia *In [http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lightning_Thief_(film) ''The Lightning Thief film], the part where Percy and his friends encounter Chimera and Echidna was replaced with them fighting the Hydra at a replica of the Parthenon in Tennessee. According to screen writer Craig Titley, the part was in his original script draft for the film, but was replaced with the Hydra scene due to the Chimera being deemed "too weird looking", and thus being seen as "un-relatable and unbelievable in its looks for an audience to connect to". Chris Columbus came up with the idea to replace the Chimera with the Hydra, as it was a more iconic creature that would also seem realistic for an audience to connect to. It was also supposedly easier for the actors to react to while filming. The scene itself was also thought to be too expensive and difficult to film. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources [citation needed]] *In The Lightning Thief, Echidna calls the Chimera her son. However, in most ancient myths, the Chimera Rex was a female is bigger than male, along with the fact that b name means 'King of she-goat.' *In some myths the Chimera had dragon wings. *Chimeras in botany are usually single organisms composed of two genetically different types of tissues. The word derived from the monster's name because of its several body part structure. *In Paleontology, a chimera is a fossil which was reconstructed with elements coming from more than a single species of animal. *For some myths, it has a knife in its body right after it bites its prey. Gallery Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Cured Mutants Category:Mythical Animals Category:Dinosaurs